Rainfell
by DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: When Lea was a teenager he fell in love with a blue haired woman. It's been over a decade, when Riku and Mickey ask for his help to retrieve a lost keyblade Master, who is he to say no. Now he has to deal his childhood crush all over again.
1. Prologue

"You just couldn't resist now could you."

Lea grinned as he was scolded by his blue-haired friend. "I don't know what you're talking about, Isa."

Isa sighed in annoyance, "You pick a fight with almost everyone you meet, and still end up becoming friends with them. Just how do you do it."

Isa's voice was so monotone but Lea could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

He laughed and the boys continued to walk around Radiant Garden. Their home was always a peaceful one, until monsters began to appear a few days ago. Residents were warned to stay inside but Lea and Isa were curious about these creatures. That's when a small redheaded girl nearly ran into them.

"Gah- Kairi? What are you doing running around by yourself?"

The small child smiled brightly at them, Lea felt an arrow stike his heart. 'Light bless this child,' he thought to himself.

Kairi giggled, "Sorry, Lea. Sorry Isa, you won't believe what I just saw!"

Lea and Isa listened to Kairi's story about being attacked by monsters and being saved by a woman worh blue hair along with a giant mouse? "...and then I gave the nice lady some flowers and she said she put a magic spell on me to keep me safe!" The child was bursting with energy.

Isa hummed in thought, "Kairi, did you say the lady fought with a big key?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah! And it was really pretty too!"

Lea and Isa stared at each other, each think the same thing. Ven, the mysterious boy who appeared in their little world. If a woman with a strange key appeared, that must mean she's not from here either.

Lea grinned at Isa as the blue haired boy gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but let's walk Kairi back to her grandmother at the very least."

"Sounds good to me, you don't mind us walking you home, huh Kai? In the meantime, why dont you tell us more about this lady you saw?"

•••

They managed to drop Kairi off with zero difficulty, getting back to the castle was other problem. Especially when a horde of strange monsters blocked the path. Lea clutched his frisbees tightly, Isa held on to a rather large stick he found.

"Lea, we just have to make to the castle. The guards can take it from there."

He nodded, Isa was right, they didn't know how to defend themselves from these things. But at least at the castle they'll be safe.

"Alright you freaks! Get out of our way!"

With that the boys struggled to make a path, the monsters weren't particularly strong, but they were plentiful. It wasn't long before Lea and Isa were back to back, both panting heavily as exhaustion began to take it's toll. That's when Lea saw it, a shadow hanging over them. A dark figure jumped at them, aiming directly for-

"ISA!" Without thinking Lea turned around and wrapped his arms around his friend. He would protect his friend, even if it was the last thing he'll do.

Then instead of dying he heard the sound of shimmering. Lea looked up to see hexagonal patterns sound him and Isa.

"Wha-"

In front of them, a woman with blue hair. She was beautiful, her stance made Lea think she could be royalty. The world stopped for Lea, he watched as she used a weird sword to cut down the monsters. He never even noticed Isa crawling out from under him, he was too focused on the woman. Her outfit fit her curves perfectly, she was graceful as she fought. Then there her eyes, her beautiful eyes that matched the color of her hair. He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. A strange thumping began in his chest. He felt a tugging on his wrist. It was Isa.

"We need to leave, now."

"But what about-"

"She can handle herself, now Lea!"

With that Isa pulled Lea away from the fight. The two teens watched from a safe distance as very last monster was slain. The lady was strong, somehow that made Lea's knees even weaker. The bluenette looked around until she spotted them, she smiled gently at them. Lea's heart skipped a beat. Her smile was simply... radiant. She waved them over, signaling an all clear.

"Are you boys alright." Oh light her voice, it was soft and silky. Lea could hear her talk all day.

"We're fine, now thanks to you." Isa said politely. The blue boy nudged Lea. "Ye-yea you were... amazing." Lea pretend not to notice Isa's odd look.

She smiled at him, "You were very brave trying to protect your friend, both of you were." Her blue eyes scanned over their bodies, especially over their scratch and bruises. "You're both hurt, let me heal you." She waved her hand and mumbled something Lea couldn't hear. Isa gasped, Lea turned to him and was awed by what he say. Green light emerged from beneath them, he saw as their injuries disappeared. Their cuts and bruises were gone.

"Wow, that's.. amazing." Even Isa was blown away. "We cannot thank you enough Miss..?"

She blinked in surprise, "Oh right, Aqua, my name is Aqua."

"Aqua.. that a pretty name. I'm Lea and this is Isa, got it memorized?"

Aqua blushed at the compliment, it was one thing to hear it someone her age. But hearing it from someone Ven's age, it was cute. Aqua felt good about these two boys. She saw as the red one didn't hesitate to protect his friend, both of their hearts were strong, full of light.

The blue-haired boy spoke up. "Thank you very much, but we should be on our way."

Aqua nodded, "Of course, I should be going as well." They said their goodbyes, Lea watched as the bluenette disappeared around the corner. Isa grinned at him, his eyes said it all.

"I never took you as the type to chase after older women." The amusement in his voice was clear as day.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Isa."

"Lea, you're face is nearly as your hair." Lea hid his face behind his frisbee, "Come on, let's just head to the castle." Isa laughed, something rare for the stoic boy. The two friends laughed all the way to the castle, still the image of the blue haired woman lingered in Lea's mind.

* * *

"Lea! RUN!" Isa screamed has he was struck down. Lea watched in horror as Ansems's apprentice stabbed his friend. Isa's wide were wide with shock at the edge of the blade pierced his chest, a strange glow emitted from it. A single heart floated upwards, Isa's heart. Isa's body fell to the ground. Anger, fury consumed Lea.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He lept up to the silver-haired man fist first, just as the man raised his blade. It was a direct hit to heart, Lea gasped for air. He felt every inch of that damn blade running through his body. The silver-haired man laughed as he smiled cruely, he flung his blade. Lea's body went flying, then he felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Lea. Axel. Now back to Lea. Between being a Somebody and a Nobody, Lea was suprised he hasn't had an identity crisis yet. Though he supposed he didn't have it as bad as other people, namely Sora. That boy's heart was basically a hotel at this point.

Lea chuckled to himself, 'A heart hotel, I wonder if Roxas will have to pay rent?'

Today was rare day for Lea, today was a vacation day. Sure Xehanort was creating an army with the goal to snuff out the light but Merlin said him and Kairi deserved a break. So back to bed Lea went, 'Funny how things are different, yet the same.' He thought to himself. 'Just like the vacation days back home. No, not home, back with the Organization.'

Lea curled in his bed, and closed his eyes waiting so sleep to take him.

"Axxeeell~"

Or so he thought.

"Axel's not here right now, please don't leave a message." He heard Kairi huffed in annoyance. He smirked at his own joke. Technically, he wasn't wrong. Axel was gone, Lea one the other was here to stay.

"Fine, Lea. Come on, are you really going to spend all day sleeping." Kairi was borderline whining. She was next to his bed now, something told him is day wasn't going to be spent sleeping.

"What are you talking about, I'd sleep three times a day if you'll let me."

"Well I'm not, come on let's train. I know you can teach me higher level fire magic. Plleeaassee." She pouted. Lea looked her straight into the eyes. He sighed. "Fine, you win. What's up with you kids and those puppy eyes?"

Kairi giggled, "I'll make us lunch in the meantime, see you on the training ground!"

Lea stuck out his tongue at her. "Cheeky brat, at least Roxas let me sleep in."

•••

Lea watched as Kairi sent out fireballs at the targets he had set up. She was more magically inclined than he was, but he was king went it came to fire magic.

"You're trying to burn the target, not warm their toes!" He shouted at Kairi. She screamed in frustration as she swung her keyblade around. Lea couldn't help but to laugh, training with Kairi felt so natural to him. Sure it was awkward at first, but they eventually put aside their differences and learned to become friends. It was nice to have friends again.

"You know you're suppose be teaching Kairi."

Lea turned to watch Merlin materialize behind him.

"I'm going for a more hands-on approach, I heard it was more popular with the kids." Merlin raised a eyebrow at him.

"My boy, as proud as I am that you agreed to train Kairi on your day off, I'm afraid I'm going to cut this vacation day short." He looked troubled.

"What why?"

"I will be waiting for you both in Yen Sid's tower, I expect both of you to be there in a timely manner. Use the corridors if needed."

With a puff of smoke the wizard was gone, leaving Lea confused.

"Why did Merlin leave?" Kairi said once she reached Lea.

"I don't know... come on, training is over. Something tells me something bigger is going on." Lea opened a portal next to them. "We're headed to Yen Sid's place."

Kairi frowned next to him, "Do you think something happened to Sora?" Her voice was smaller.

"I don't know."

•••

By the time Lea ans Kairi made their way up the tower, it was clear they were not the first ones to arrive. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their way out of Yen Sid's door.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, she ran up to him a d embraced him in a deep hug. Sora was caught off guard but seemed relieved to the princess of heart.

"Gawrsh, Kairi, Lea. You're okay."

"Yeah we were worried when Yen Sid told us to return we thought something bad happened to you guys." Sora said.

Lea looked at the strange group, Sora was okay, so were Donald and Goofy. Him and Kairi were fine as well. Something wasnt right. "So where are you three weirdos heading off to?"

Goofy put his hand over Donald's bill, the duck scream a bunch of mumbled off curses. "Yen Sid said he has a mission for us in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, Master Yen Sid called us back so fast, but we just had to wait and check if you two were okay before we left."

Kairi blushed. Lea, Donald and Goofy snickered. An action not gone unnoticed by the blushing pair. Kairi and Sora laughed awkwardly as they took a few steps away from each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Sora, get your butt moving, don't worry I'll keep your girlfriend safe." Lea teased.

"OHMYLIGHT LEA!" Kairi buried her face into her hands. Sora just sputtered and stuttered words no one could understand. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing as they dragged Sora away. It was a light hearted moment, it didn't last long.

Kairi stared at the spot Sora once stood. Lea placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Sora's a big boy now. Besides with Donald and Goofy by his side, he'll be fine, Kai."

She nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, Yen Sid is waiting."


	3. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in Yen Sid's Tower was tense. The Fairy Godmother and the Three Good Fairies were in a frenzy as they desperately tried to heal the two injured keyblade wielders.

Yen Sid was studying the stars when a Corridor of Darkness opened in his office. He was surprised when Riku emerged, dragging an unconscious King Mickey behind him before ultimately collapsing before him. The new Keyblade Master was badly injured, but what shocked Yen Sid the most was Riku's keyblade. Way to Dawn was... broken. The tip of the blade was completely cut off. Something he has never seen before. This worried Yen Sid greatly. Whatever battle Riku and the King were in, it clearly ended badly. He had no doubt, she had given into the darkness.

'Is it possible that you gave into the darkness? Has Xehanort gotten to you first? Are you a Darkness now, or can we still save you?' He stroked his beard. 'This is troubling indeed.'

Yen Side waved his hand and summoned a magical broom stick. "Contact Queen Minnie and tell her recall Sora Donald and Goofy back to my tower. The sooner the better. Do the same to Merlin with Kairi and Lea. I fear we are at a bigger disadvantage that we originally thought."

"We couldn't reach her, no matter how hard we tried she was just... too strong. The Darkness had already taken her by the time we arrived. Her eyes and hair resembled to that of Xehanort's. I don't think he's taken her yet, but if we don't something soon, we'll lose one of our lights."

Kairi and Lea listen to Riku's story, it was obvious that certain details were left out but they knew better than to ask. Yen Sid nodded along to the story. Mickey stood awkwardly near by, his face red with shame and anger

"Gosh, if only I went back for sooner. I know there's still light in her heart, I just know it."

Yen Sid's voice boomed. "Indeed it appears we have lost one of our lights, but I believe we might still have a chance to retrieve the Lost Master."

Kairi, stepped forward. "We can do it, Lea and I can help with finding the lost Master. That is why you called us, isn't it?" She was determined which only hurt Riku more.

Yen Sid stroke his beard. "You are correct however I did not pull you from your training to assist. Instead Kairi, you will be sent to Disney Castle to meet with Queen Minnie and her aide. There they will train you in Light-based magic. As for you, Lea-"

Lea raised his eyebrow, he didn't expect to be separated from Kairi. In fact the mere thought left him anxious. If anything happened to Kairi, he wouldn't be there to protect her.

"- I am sending you with Riku and Mickey once more to the Realm of Darkness."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said simultaneously.

Yen Sid ignored their out burst, "Kairi, Sora is waiting outside the tower with the gummi ship. Chip and Dale will ensure you reach Disney Castle safely.

"But Master Yen Sid, I can help. I'm a Princess of Heart, please let me he-"

"You are dismissed, Kairi." Yen Sid left no room for argument. "You may be a Princess but you are woefully untrained. Merlin can teach you to fight but Queen Minnie can help you train your heart to become stronger. Not just for yourself but for the sakes of others as well."

Kairi took in his words, she never thought of it that way.

Lea placed his hand on her hand and ruffled her hair gently. "Go, the worlds need you as much as they need Sora. Besides if you're worried about me don't be, Riku can look after me. Right Riku~" Kairi laughed at Lea's antics.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Lea."

Kairi gave a small grin to Lea, and before he knew it, she was gone. Then he turned to Yen Sid seriously.

"So, mind tell me what's going on?"

Riku crossed his arms and looked away, he didn't want to be the one to speak first. Yen Sid sighed and motioned Lea to sit down in front of his desk. "Lea as you know Xehanort is growing his army, this we must grow our number of Lights in order to defeat him." Lea nodded along.

"But-" Yen Sid continued, "-it seems we are facing certain obstacles in our search for more Lights. I sent King Mickey and Riku to retrieve one of our Lights, a Keyblade Master who had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness. But it seems we were too late."

Lea felt an underlying sense of fear creep upon him. They needed every person they can get. "What do you mean too late."

Yen Sid gave out a heavy sigh. "The Darkness had found a way into the Master's heart, they have given into the Darkness."

Lea didn't bother hiding his surprise. That's when Riku finally decided to speak. "This Master, she's much stronger than Mickey and I expected, but we think there's still a chance. We felt it, a light deep deep down. We can still save her but it won't be easy."

Lea's gut told him to leave, an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach.

Yen Sid spoke again. "Indeed, simply getting into the Realm of Darkness will be difficult."

Lea crossed his arms. All of this felt.. icky. "What are you saying old man?"

"I am saying, I am sending you with Mickey and Riku back into the Realm of Darkness."

Lea paused and laughed. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you. I thought you said-"

"You know what I said Lea." Yen Sid interrupted, "Make no mistake, you still have much to do regarding your training. However, we cannot afford to lose a Light to Xehanort. You might still have quite a ways to go on your journey as a Keyblade Master, but you are one of our most skilled fighters."

Lea sighed heavily. He extended out his arms and flicked his wrist.

Nothing.

He flicked his wrist again and third time until his keyblade finally materialized. Lea gave it a strong swing. "Well I can't exactly say no to that now can I?"


	4. Chapter 3

Lea rugged at his coat strings, for the longest time Kairi and Sora insisted for Lea to let the fairies make him new clothes. But even Riki and Yen Sid realized the Organization cloak was the best option for Lea. He had worn the cloak for years and already adapted his combat style around the garment. In addition the cloak offered Lea more protection against the darkness than any spell the fairies could manage. Plus it made him feel sneaky.

He walked behind Riku and Mickey as they traveled across the corridor of darkness. He could sense that Mickey and Riku were tense, he eyes Riku's broken keyblade. "So about this master, what's their story?"

Mickey tensed up even more, his shoulders were tight and his tail stood straight up. "It's a bit of a long tale.."

"We have time."

To Lea's surprise, Riku spoke up as well. "Actually I was also wondering what exactly happened. Sora and I were trapped in the Realm of Darkness for a while, we never saw anyone else. But you say she's been trapped there for over a decade, how come?"

Mickey sighed, "It's not a story that has a happy ending, but I suppose if you insist."

"Before I became king, I was an apprentice for Yen Sid. He taught me how to wield the keyblade and magic. That's where I met three of Master Eraqus's students. I didn't meet them all at once, they were on a mission to defeat the Unversed."

"The Unversed?" Riku asked.

"Monsters, like the heartless, but these are created from strong negative emotions. Eraqus's students traveled from world to world to fight unversed. But... Xehanort had played us from the beginning. He separated them from Master Eraqus and each other. By the time I joined the battle against Xehanort it was too late. In the end Xehanort was responsible for the death of Master Eraqus, took Terra's heart, Ventus has gone missing and Aqua.. she was the only one who became a Master. I thought she was lost, but I found her in the Realm of Darkness when I found Riku for the first time. Her light was growing weaker."

Lea raised an eyebrow. "If you found her why didn't bring her back? Why was she left behind in the Realm of Darkness out of all places?"

Mickey looked defeat, "When Sora and Riku were closing the Door to Kingdom Hearts in the fight against Ansem the Heartless... Riku was almost attacked by the heartless. Aqua and I became separated again. That's the last I saw of her."

Lea blinked and did the math in his head. "But that was almost 3 years ago!"

Riku frowned, "So much has happened then... to think she's been there for so long all by herself."

Mickey signed, "Master Aqua lost her Master, her world. Her best friends are gone, one of them is being controlled and the other is just gone... I can't imagine how that must feel."

Lea stared at his feet. He was quiet, because he knew how that felt. He lost Radiant Garden when he was a teenager, Isa was dead instead Saïx took his place, and Roxas... Roxas was at least safe inside Sora. He stole a quick glance at Riku and Mickey, his mind went back to Sora and Kairi. Lea might have lost everything but he wasn't never alone.

"We'll find her one way or the other, and if she fights back, we'll drag her back kicking and screaming." Lea gave Riku and Mickey a thumbs up, "I'll help find a way to bring her back, got it memorized."

Riku grinned and nodded. Mickey looked up at Lea and smiled with determination. They continued walking through the corridor until Riku opened a portal.

All three of them summoned their weapons, Lea eyed Riku's broken keyblade again. He subconsciously moved behind Riku as support. He took a deep breath. "Well why don't you introduce me to this so called Master."

* * *

The Margin of Darkness was the centerpiece of the Realm of Darkness, so to speak. All who were lost would eventually make their way to dark beach. The Margin of Darkness was also usually the quietest place in the Realm of Darkness, which is probably why she chose to make it her domain.

She stood above the water staring into the dark sky when she heard footsteps emerging from the beach. She scowled.

"So you're back already? Are you truly that desperate to become like your keyblade. " She taunted. Aqua turned around and scanned the shoreline and frowned. She could have sworn she only heard two sets of footsteps, so why were there three figures on the shore?

Aqua felt a rage begin to burn inside of her, of course it was Mickey. She narrowed her eyes on the third figure, the one she didn't sense coming. His hood hid his face but she could make out his lean build. Then there was the coat, that horrendous black coat. Did Mickey bring him to mock her? How dare he!

From the bottom of the sea, a wave of golden eyes materialized. For the longest time they hindered her, but now that they were under her control, Mickey and Riku would feel her pain.

Let's see how they handled The Devil's Tide.

Inky darkness rose to the surface before bursting to the air around her. The Devil Tide circled her, Aqua stepped forward and onto the heartless.

She was going to make them pay

* * *

A/N: Do you call her Darkqua or Aquanort? Feel free to comment and review. Until next time,

~Ink


	5. Chapter 4

Lea couldn't help but be nervous as they neared the beach. If this so called Master kicked Riku's ass then he needed to be as stealthy as possible. His natural instincts kicked in as the sounds of lapping waves became louder, in turn his footsteps became softer. Lea almost summoned his keyblade but decided last minute to use his chakrams.

From the distance he could see a figure standing on the water. He lifted his hood over his head. "Is that her?"

Riku tensed up but nodded regardless, "Yeah, don't underestimate her. She may not be be a hard hitter but she's extremely good with magic. Not to mention she's hard to hit."

"Duly noted." That's when he heard her.

"So you're back already? Are you truly that desperate to become like your keyblade?" Her voice was cold, Lea felt chills run up his spine as she spoke. He noticed Riku and Mickey tighten their grip on their weapons. That's when Lea swore the world got colder.

The slender figure began to turn around to face them. Lea's blood nearly went cold as golden amber eyes glared back at him, for a split second he swore felt something familiar stir inside him. It's almost as if he knew her. Lea learned in closer to try to get a better look, but the more he tried to study her the more he noticed her golden eyes giving him death threats.

Before he knew it the water around her began to bubble.

"What the-"

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Riku shouted as a tower of Shadows burst from the water around the Master. Part of the mass of darkness formed a protective barrier around the rest were sent barreling towards the shoreline. The trio barely had time to move out of the way before the wave of heartless forced them to jump out of the way, separating them in the process."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Lea yelled. He quickly pulled his chakrams in front of him, only to be pushed back against a boulder. As he prepared himself for another attack the tendril of heartless were shot out of the way. Riku quickly appeared with dark firga at his fingertips. Lea didn't hesitate when the younger boy offered to help him up.

"They're call the Devil's Tide, a massive group of shadows that act like one." Riku explained as he positioned himself back to back with Lea.

Lea linked his arm with Riku before tossing the boy into the air. Once in the air Riku raised his broken keyblade over his head and shouted "THUNDAGA!"

The heartless around them dissipated from existence.

Lea looked around, "Where's the King?" It was hard to tell with Heartless swarming everywhere. Another tower sprung from the water. This time a distinct scream was heard from the water. A small figure was tossed up into the air before being swallowed by the tower of the darkness.

"Mickey!" Riku shouted, he gripped his broken keyblade as he ran out towards the water.

"Riku! Wait!" Lea ran off behind him, only to have a pool of darkness open up in front of him. Heartless burst out into the air and straight towards him. Lea grunted out in pain as he was knocked back further into the beach. He looked out to the water. He could see Mickey getting swallowed by the darkness and Riku battling a tower of his own. 'She's trying to separate us.' He realized. "Riku! Fall back into the beach! Riku!" Lea didn't have to call out much before the young Master was tossed back to the shore side.

Riku groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He tighten his grip on his keyblade only to be held back by Lea. "Let go, we have to save Mickey."

"No duh, but we don't stick together, she'll completely body us, again." Lea could feel Riku loosen up.

"What's the plan?" The teen asked. Lea lead the duo to a boulder near the back of the beach. They could still hear the heartless thrashin around near the shore, as well as fallen Master screaming at them.

Lea looked over the edge and began to visualize the plan. He took a deep breath. "Riku, you know how to handle those type of heartless, right?" Riku nodded in response. " Good, you go after Mickey. Try to contain the Tower, Tide, whatever it is, keep it away from the Master."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Lea, "Wait, don't tell me you're planning on taking her on by yourself!" He hissed.

Lea shrugged, "Just long enough for you to free the King. If you can free the King before I'm one my last legs, all three of us can coordinate an attack on her. We don't have to beat her, just incompastiate her."

Riku didn't looked convinced, "Are the three of us even strong of enough to beat her?"

Lea chuckled and pulled out his gumiphone, "Don't worry, I already called in the calvary. Your heart is strong, I know this place is scary but you're not alone. He'll get here when we need him the most. You'll see."

Riku stares at the name in Lea's phone for a moment, he placed his hand over his heart for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. We can do this."

Lea grinned, "Good, now you go ahead and help Mickey. The Tide will go after you, but so will the Master. That's when I'll jump in after you, and keep her off you back."

Riku nodded.

"Ready,

Set,

GO!"

Riku ran off in front of him, Lea followed close behind swatting away random Shadows that went after Riku. Riku looked back for a quick moment before splitting off from Lea, and towards the mass of darkness encasing the King. Just as Lea predicted, another tower of shadows took off after the teen, except this tower had someone riding on top of it. The lost Master was barreling towards Riku. 'Not this time, your highness.' Lean rushed in front of the tower and raised his own wave, a wave of fire. He could see the tower fall back a bit. He look his chance, with his keyblade raise high, he knocked the tower back into the tower.

He could see the Master lose falter for a moment and regain her balance, before turning her attention to him. She smiled at him, chills ran up his spine. The tower of heartless lowered itself back into the water. Lea tried not to pay attention the fading glow of yellow eyes under the water. Instead he focused on the woman in front of him. Now could see more details that he had missed before. Her hair wasn't silver as he originally thought, instead it had a blue hue to it. He could see physical darkness on her body, it was unsettling.

"So," Her voice sounded like the void, empty. "The Keyblade has chosen another wielder. Are you as unworthy as the others?"

She was testing him, he didn't like it. "Or maybe the Keyblade has better taste than you think. Speaking of which, rumor has it you were a master once. So... where's your keyblade."

She growled at him, "I don't need it, but if you insist." She reached her hand out.

"LEA!" It was Riku, Lea turned around just to see a keyblade heading straight towards his face. Lea barely dodge rolled into the water, before he felt a sharp pain on his side.

Lea was screwed. Not only was the Master holding Mickey's keyblade, but she had lured him out to open water. He was hopelessly screwed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, i had some of this chapter written down in December. But I had been leaked some very important plot points regarding Aqua's fate. I didn't want to risk accidently spoiling part of the game. That being said, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to comment and review. Until next time, Ink


	6. Chapter 5

Lea was not in a good situation. He had already used one of his trump cards against the Master before the battle even started. His keyblade. Second, he was injured, nothing a simple cure spell couldn't fix but he knew it would be a waste to spend his magic this early. Speaking of magic... Lea looked underneath him, he standing out in open water, she already him at an elemental disadvantage.

He took a deep breath, 'No, you just need to hold her off for Riku and Mickey. She may be a Keyblade Master, but you're a professional assassin. You were Xemnas's personal hitman. This is just another icky job.' The rest was natural for him.

First, he needed to study her attack pattern and avoid getting hit. That was the easy part. Lea tossed up his keyblade in the air, it spun beautifully. The handle and the shaft split apart into two identical fires before falling back into Lea's hands as his signature chakrams. This way he could stay at a distance and still attack if needed.

The Master was clearly not amused by his little trick. "Keyblade transformation? What a cheap trick."

She charged at him, her speed was something to take in mind. He barely saw her until she was suddenly a few feet in front of him. Lea ducked and jumped back before she slammed the stolen keyblade where he was just standing. Water shot up high into the air, spraying water all over the nearby area.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LADY!" If Lea was being honest, this woman could give Larxene a run for her money, she was terrifying.

"My problem? I've lost everything! My world, my Master. I've been trapped in this hell for over decade." She lifted the keyblade above her head as it began to glow, "My friends are gone, they've abandoned me here to rot!"

Lea felt a pang of regret, he could see pain in her eyes but that didn't stop him from throwing a chakram at her. She beat him to the punch, a flurry of darkness and ice surrounded her body as she twirled towards him. Lea jumped back, only to be tossed forwards from behind. He felt another impact from the front that sent him flying into the air. He cried out as she landed another hit. Lea twisted his body, barely managing to do a quick aerial recovery before a a chunk of ice grazed his face.

The second Lea touched the surface of the water he noticed a few things. One, this Master was very heavy handed when it came to magic. Two, she was capable of making clones of herself in order to deal more damage. Third, there were at least three giant ice crystals that were homing in on him. Lea fired up his chakrams with a quick fire spell and launched them at the ice fragments that headed towards him.

Step one was done. Recon complete.

Now on to step two analysis. One thing Lea learned from training with Kairi was how to deal with a small target. Like Kairi, the Master's small size made her hard to hit. Then there was her nimbleness, like a ballerina, she twirled and danced around his attacks. She was beautifully graceful, he'd give her that. However he'd have to resort to hard-hitting combos to bring her down. As for her speed, the length of Lea's legs alone gave him an advantage. He was faster than her, for once his tall stature benefited him. And finally her magic, her damn magic. Unlike Lea, who mastered in fire magic, she seemed to spell in light and ice magic. This was troublesome, it meant he'd had to rely on his chakrams rather than his keyblade in order to attack from afar. Getting too close would mean risking getting trapped in a non-stop magic assault.

Now onto the final step: taking her down. A lot easier said than done. He steadied himself between the Master and Riku, it was now or never. Lea fired up his chakrams, each weapon glowed brilliantly in his hands. He barreled towards her as fast as he could. He didn't her a chance to summon defenses. It was a direct hit.

Aqua cried out in pain as the chakrams hit her on her chest. Hit after hit Lea pushed her further back. That was until she managed to grab a hold of his wrist and twisted it, breaking Lea's strike chain on her. He slammed his chakram into her chest setting off an explosion that forced her to let go of him.

She gave him an angry look. "You. Why do you fight!? Don't you see? You're nothing but a pawn for the Light! You mean nothing!" she cried out in rage. But Lea knew those words weren't directed at him. Is that really what she felt being trapped down here all these years? He almost began to feel pity for her... almost. That was until she teleported away from him.

Lea turned around only to have three keyblades aiming straight at him. Lea desperately casted a weak protection spell. It was half-assed, but it saved him from getting wiped out in one blow.

"My heart... there's only despair and isolation now. FEEL WHAT I FEEL!" She charged at him again.

 _Despair..._

 _"LEA! RUN!"_

That's the last thing Isa said to him before Xehanort killed them both. The horrifying moments as he faded into nothingness only to return as a Nobody.

" _No one would miss me."_

He tried... Despite not having a heart or a reason to care, Axel tried. He did everything he could to keep Roxas in the Organization, to keep him safe. Some mentor he was.

" _Please don't hold back. Axel. Promise."_

He couldn't even remember who said that to him. The memory was nothing but a blur. Just the voice broke his heart.

 _Isolation..._

 _"You've changed."_

Who was the man staring blankly at him? Golden eyes held no emotion, no meaning. Nothing... Isa was long gone. Axel did everything that Is- that Saix asked him to. And for what? For a cold shoulder? Was taking over the Organization even worth it?

" _ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR NOT!... WHO AM I AXEL?"_

He just wanted to keep Roxas safe, to shield him from the Organization and Sora. But Roxas wanted freedom, he wanted answers. Axel knew Roxas couldn't like the truth of his existence. Roxas... For the first time in forever Axel felt like he had a heart, all thanks to Roxas. Now Roxas was gone all because Axel couldn't lie better.

" _I have to do this.. or else."_

The stabbing feeling of guilt whenever the thought of that person. The one that reminds him of Kairi. Why couldn't he remember? Was he that much of a bad friend? A bad person?

Isolation.. Despair. He's felt it all. He's lost his world, his friends. What made her pain any more different than his?

"You're wrong." He stated plainly.

Aqua stared at him. "What did you say?"

Lea's had enough. He couldn't tell if it was because he was in the Dark Margin or if it was because of the memories. But he was in pain, the loss and grief of losing everyone he cared about. It was all catching up to him.

"I said you're wrong! You think you're the only person to lose their world?! Their friends?! News flash lady, everyone here has lost someone to that bald freak!" His chakrams can naturally to his hands. A wall of fire slowly began to circle them both. "I've lost my world too! My friends are either dead or brainwashed into becoming another puppet for Xehanort!"

Aqua took a slight step back as Lea kept raising his voice.

"I couldn't save Isa. I failed Roxas and it's all my fault! You think you're the only one to feel _despair?! Loneliness?!_ DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! You don't even want know what I've done in your place."

With that he threw his chakrams at her. Aqua barely had a moment to register what he did before Lea caused his weapons to explode in front of her face, blinding her momentarily. At that all the time he needed. Lea jumped back into the wall of fire. He might have been at an elemental disadvantage, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to turn things in his favor. Within second the water underneath being to steam up, clouding the area.

It reminded him of his battle with Roxas, expect with a wall of steam instead of fire. But the concept was still the same. Lea used the steam in order to attack without being seen. Lea fought with a flurry of attacks, each hit succeeding in slowing her down.

"ENOUGH!"

Lea was blown backwards as Aqua unleashed a powerful icy blast. The fire and steam died down. Aqua's yellow eyes glowed as she charged another attack. He messed up, Lea let his heart and emotions lower his guard. And now he was going to pay for it. He didn't have time to block when she unleashed her attack.

He felt the cold in his arms first, the lower part of his coat was froze stiff. Lea tried to move but the coldness had seeped into his bones. Even the water below him had begun to freeze over. There was no warmth in his hands left for him to summon his weapon. The ice weighed on h stuartim, even breathing was becoming difficult. Lea watched the ice's reflection as Aqua stood over him with her weapon raised. 'Roxas... Isa... Kairi... I'm sorry.' He closed his eyes and braced himself.

"LEA!"

There a loud clash in front of him. The power of the impact of the clash blew all the icicles off his body. Riku stood between himself and Aqua. One arm raised in a defensive position, the other tucking an unconscious Mickey safely behind him. The young Master gritted his teeth as Aqua put pressure on their clasing keyblades, causing his stance to slip.

Forcing fire through his body, Lea shot up and sent a blast of fire just past Riku. The fire ball manged to nick Aqua, causing the woman to stumble back wards.

Riku gave Lea a thankful smile and turned his gaze back at Aqua. "Lea, take Mickey and get him to safety, I'll hold her back."

In the Dark Margin, Riku had an advantage. Lea took Mickey and began to make his way back to the dark beach. He could hear the metal clashing of the two Masters' keyblade along with the occasional flare of magic. Mickey stirred a bit, but Lea continued to run, getting the King to safety was his top priority.

The water began to rumble around him, Lea glanced back. He was worried about Riku, he knew the boy could hold his own. But Aqua was completely different from previous enemies, the soonner Mickey was safe, the sooner Lea could go back and help Riku.

"Agh!"

Lea looked back to see Riku struggled against Aqua. "RIKU!!"

'Riku, hang in there.'

He watched as Riku placed his hand over his heart.

A bright light shun over Riku. Above him, a door summoned itself. Lea watched in awe as the doors opened.

It was Sora...

Sors made it.

And now the tides would turn.


	7. Chapter 6

It turned out the answers Sora was looking for weren't in Twilight Town, but back at Destiny Islands.

Back in his old hideout, there was door that Sora only saw open once. Back when his world fell to darkness.

It wasn't long before he managed to open that door, and entered a familiar world.

"Sora!"

Lea managed to get to beach safely. Mickey still hadn't woken up yet, whatever the Demon Tide did certainly wore down the mouse. There was the occasional lone Shadow but nothing near the level of danger Sora and Riku were battle back on the bay.

He watched on as Sora and Riku fought back against Aqua. He didn't quite know what keyblade the two boys summoned, but it clearly was incredibly strong. As soon as Aqua was stunned Riku made his way towards Lea ad Mickey.

As he did water shot up behind Riku. Lea's heart sank into his chest as a flash on darkness burst after the young Master. Aqua shot after Riku with her keyblade raised at the boy. Lea wanted to scream out as Aqua slammed her keyblade down on Riku. The power of the impact send water flying in to the until Lea couldn't see whether or not Riku was okay. He held his breath as the mist began to clear out.

The first thing Lea saw was Riku's shocked expression at the sight of Sora standing between himself and Aqua. Lea let himself breathe again as Sora shoved Aqua off of Riku.

Both Lea and Riku to the point of exhaustion but if there was anyone who could save Aqua, it was Sora. Lea could only do his best to provide support from the sidelines as Sora took on the fallen Master.

-x-

Sora, the ever hero he is, somehow manged to defeat Aqua. The darkness literally left her body as she sank into the water below her. And Sora saved her. Another person, another light saved because of Sora. As Lea handed Mickey back to Riku, he couldn't help but to watch as Sora pulled the lost - the Master, from the water.

If Sora was able to save her, maybe there was hope for Roxas... and Isa after all.

"Lea! Lea! Heey!" Sora shouted at him from the bay. He was barely holding up the unconscious Master. "Can you give me a hand? I don't think I can carry her to shore by myself!"

Lea laughed, leave it to Sora to cheer up the atmosphere after a difficult battle. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

By the time he reached them the magic that let them walk on water was starting to wear off. Sora was struggling to keep Aqua above water when his own body had already sunk ankle deep.

Sora grinned at Lea as the redhead took Aqua into his arms bridal style. The boy led the pair back to shore. Despite the fact that both were now knee deep in water, they were both grateful. Now they were one step closer, to getting all seven guardians.

As they made their way back to the world of Light, Lea couldn't help but to look down at the Master in his arms. There was a a faint stiring in his memory.

Why did she look so familiar?

* * *

Aqua watched as Sora slashed with the silver tip of the his keyblade. She felt the Darkness exist her body as she fell into the water below.

Her eyes were heavy, Aqua just wanted to sleep... forever.

'So... this is the end.'

Maybe this is for the best, better than being trapped in Darkness.

"Aqua!"

Aqua looked up at the water's suface. There was a hand reaching down for her. Was it him? The boy Ansem told her about? The boy who would save them all?

She reached up.

'Sora.'

-x-

Warmth, after years in the bitter Darkness, Aqua finally felt warmth. The sun's rays felt rejuvenating. At first she struggled to open her eyes, her vision was no longer used to the light.

She groaned a bit, and sat up as her sight adjusted her self.

"Aqua!"

Her heart leapt a bit. She could vaguely see Ventus.

"Aqua!"

It couldn't be...

"Ven... Terra."

She wanted to cry right then and there. Aqua blinked away her tears, and the image of her friends along with them.

"Aqua!" The two new figures called out her name with so much concern in their voice. Yet.. they looked and sounded so familar. That shade of brown and silver.

Sora

Riku

She gasped softly, "It's you..." The boys she sacrificed her freedom for. They're here?

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Another voice called out.

"Mickey..." How long has it been since she's seen him? The last face she saw before she was swept away?

"Thought we'd never find you, good thing we ran into you when we did." Said a voice she never heard before. Next to Mickey was a tall man with a coat like the one Ansem wore. His hair was red like fire, a stark contrast to the blue sky behind him.

'Blue... sky?'

Aqua began to take in her surroundings. Warm soft sand, bright blue sky and an even blue-er ocean. Lush green tropical flora.

"Are these... the Destiny Islands? When they fall into darkness?" That had to be it, how else could she be there?

She could see Riku chuckle a bit as he shook his head. "You're in the realm of Light."

Aqua felt the air leave her lungs. Did he say realm of Light? Underneath her the sand shifted ever so slightly. After years in the darkness, she could feel the sunlight shining down on her. Everything felt so... warm. A tear slipped down her cheek, then another and another.

Sora locked eyes with her. He extended his hand towards her again, "You're home."

Home.

The tears came freely now.

No longer was she trapped in the cold darkness.

She made it.

"You're home!" Donald and Goofy shouted before running over and embracing her.

She finally made it out.

Mickey ran over and joined the hug.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Sora rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her. The sound of his laughter filled her with so much joy and hope, two emotions she hadn't felt in so long. Eventually even Riku made his way over to her, placing hand on her shoulder.

She was home.

* * *

Lea watched as the old friends embraced. There was a small twinge of jealousy, he only wished he could have the same reunion with his own friends one day. But still, he was happy for the lost Master. The Dark Margin was not for the faint of heart. The fact that this woman survived over a decade trapped there... the strength of her heart must be something special.

He waited a few moments before approaching the group. They parted for him as he extended his hand out towards her.

"Ready to go?"

She looked at him, there was a bit of uncertainty in her eyes but she let him help her up. Her hands felt so delicate even is she was anything but.

Lea heard her gasp softly to herself, "Warm." She murmured softly as she slid her hand into his.

He could tell she was exhausted when she stood. Not that he could blame her.

"Thank you... uh"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Why he said Axel and not Lea, he didn't know.

She smiled at him, "Aqua."

Aqua... where did he know Aqua?

 _'I never took you as the type to chase after older women._ '

Oh, oh... He looked at her one more time. So that's where he knew Aqua.

* * *

A/N: Okay so, cannon wise BBS Aqua is around 16 and Terra 18. I never knew this, I just assumed they were like early to mid twenties. I never knew this, I also never knew Xehanort was around his 80's. Fun facts that I will completely ignore for sake of story.


End file.
